Garvey
Garvey is the penultimate antagonist in Dormitabis. As a human, he was the man who murdered the missing children. He later went on to get trapped in Spring Bonnie, becoming Springtrap, and was then burned to a permanent death in the Fazbear's Fright fire. Appearance Garvey is a more grotesque version of Springtrap from FNaF 3. The suit on his limbs and body are heavily tattered and shredded, and his organic remains are far more visible than they were for Springtrap. His lower jaw is deformed and broken (which disappears on at least one occasion) showing Garvey's corpse, mouth, and jaw. Garvey now has an unnatural, animalistic stance, walking on all four limbs. His limbs appear to be snapped in multiple places, alluding to the limbs being bent in unnatural ways and the fact that his left hand serves as a foot and his left foot as a hand. He is also much bigger than Springtrap, or any other threat in the game. Behavior Garvey first appears in Night 10. To fend him away, listen closely to his laughter (and eventually his voice) to hear it coming from the left, right or center. If you hear Garvey entering the vent, click on the vent to slow him down, run to the other side of the office, and stare at him. If you hear a sound cue coming from the left or right, stare at the appropriate door until he disappears. If the sound cue comes from both the left and right at the same time, stare at the ceiling until he disappears. Failure to do so will result in a Game Over. On Night 11, Garvey will become the only animatronic active at 5AM. If you're playing with the "Deafness" challenge activated, visual indicators will appear in place of the sounds of Garvey laughing or entering the vents. Garvey is active on Night 10 and Night 11. Trivia *Garvey's full name when he was alive was Garvey Write. *He was the older brother of Alex Write, owner of the Cakebear's location and Peter Write, the phone guy in Dormitabis. *Starting in the 1.6.3 update, Garvey talks to you throughout Night 10, initially belittling the player and gloating, but as the night progresses he begins to slowly lose his composure until he is outright demanding the player to let him enter the office. He also speaks in Night 11, seeing the world as twisted as he is - before immediately losing composure once again when the night ends, with the implication that he has been dragged down to Hell. **This is very similar to Ennard's behavior in the Fake Ending from Sister Location. *During the jumpscare that occurs when Garvey isn't attacking you from the left or the right, he can be seen with his right eye twitching before lifting up his mask; This could be interpreted as a wink. *All of Garvey's jumpscares have him revealing his face behind the mask. *Garvey can hang from the ceiling, which resembles the way Mangle hangs from the ceiling in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Garvey is the only character who attacks you directly from the left or right door. *Garvey appears to be holding a heart in his right hand sometimes, This could be a reference to how he is "heartless", due to his many murders. ** The heart also appears on the ending screen of Night 12. *In the good ending Garvey’s mask has a light on which means he is not free and has been likely sent to hell for all of his crimes. *When he jumpscares you from the right, he is missing his lower jaw. *When he jumpscares you from the left, he appears to knock over the green bottle on his way to the player. *Garvey's eyelids seem to disappear when he lifts his mask, which shouldn't be possible, because Garvey's flesh is in the way, so they can't revolve backwards or lift up. Audio |- |Garvey's laugh sound from the center | |- |Garvey's crawling in the vents (Fast) | |- |Garvey's crawling in the vents (Slow) | |} Gallery Gameplay Webp.net-gifmaker_(1).gif|Garvey's jumpscare from the center. GarveyJL.gif|Garvey's jumpscare from the left. GarveyJR.gif|Garvey's jumpscare from the right. 2290.png|Garvey on Cam 01. 2291.png|Garvey on Cam 02. 2292.png|Garvey on Cam 03. 2293.png|Garvey on Cam 05. 2294.png|Garvey on Cam 06. 2295.png|Garvey on Cam 09. 1515.png|Garvey and Havoc Chica in a rare screen. 893.png|Garvey's still image from the extras menu. 1008.png|Garvey's icon in the Extra menu. GarveyExtra.gif|Garvey's Walking animation In the Extra Menu. Gelf.png|Garvey coming in the left of the office. Gight.png|Garvey coming in the right of the office. Office_Gelf.png|Garvey coming from the vent in the left of the other side. Office Gight.png|Garvey coming from the vent in the right of the other side. Geiling.png|Garvey crawling from the ceiling. GarveyLeftEmerge.gif|Garvey entering the office from the left. GarveyFloatsIntoTheBeyond.gif|The moments after Garvey's jumpscare from the left. G Face.png|A render of Garvey close up. загружено.png Teasers/Misc. Cv5XUHNT1V0.jpg|Garvey mentioned one one of Insanity Remastered teasers. Category:Animatronics